The Curse of Many Nations
by H3taliafan
Summary: iggy always getting into trouble isn't he? rated T for iggy going back in time to pirate days while being on a ship with several gender bended nations - -'


**The curse of many nations**

**Chapter 1: drunk England…end of story**

Two men sitting at a bar in Germany during Oktoberfest were having a chat. "am I catholic or protestant? Oh gawd I don't know" said one of the men who was drooping to the bar's floor.

"is he alright?" asked the bar tender

"yeah he just…had to much to drink…well it IS germany's beer and Oktoberfest so.."said the not as drunk man as he trailed off.

"you don't know me I'm bloody uni'ed kingdom I am!"said the man going even further down.

"umm..england I think you've had enough-"

"no I say when I've had enough" as England finishes the beer. "okay now I've had enough."as he slumps to the ground.

**Later that night.**

England awoke in his bed back at his home. "I'VE GOT IT! That frog faced git is going to get it now!" as he ran down his stairs to his magic room. He opened the door and put his cloak on and held his wand in his hand. He worked through the night and finally just before the sun rose he did the spell. The flash of light was too much and England fell to the ground.

He woke up it was now 7:30 and the sun was bright and cheery. Somehow he felt different, he thought it might just be because of his success so he went and had a shower. When he got out he screamed! "What-what happened to me?" as he looked into the mirror he was no longer a man. He no longer even had his trade mark bushy eyebrows. Instead he had long greyish blonde hair in twin tails that slightly curled at the end and he had glasses! As he took them off he noticed his eyes were much brighter than they normally are and an emerald in colour.

Once he had gotten dressed there was a knock on the door. And England opened it to see a tiny Japanese girl standing in front of him. She had short black hair and light brown eyes with immense brightness to them. She was wearing what looked to be kiku's clothes but the top was too big for her so it went over her hands as they flapped around in the breeze.

When she saw England she nodded and said "come with me England Chan, I've got something for you!"

England was taken aback, who was this girl? Where was she taking him? The girl spoke again "don't worry England-Chan, it's me kiku."

England couldn't take it all at one time so he fainted and the Japanese girl held up England and dragged him into his bedroom.

When England woke up the Japanese girl was sitting near him. He was in his bed." what happened? Who are you?" he asked to the Japanese girl who now looked like someone he had heard of and seen pictures of from Japan, Hatsune Miku.

"I told you I'm kiku I was hit by your spell as well and you fainted." She pointed to the cupboard." Go on, take a look, you can't go on in life with your army uniform on all the time."

As England went to his cupboard he pulled out something at random and pulled out what appeared to be a sailor moon costume. "seriously? -_- I never thought of Japan as an otaku"

"well a lot of people are in our population…look here is a picture of me cosplaying with my sister, Saki" the girl pulled out a picture of her look-a-like as rin kagamine and kiku who was smiling and was cosplaying as Len kagamine." we're twins. And we both have an otaku side….only the people who see us at cons know that we're otaku's so basicly..only the Asians, america and Heracles knows…i guess now I can finally take advantage of this and do proper cosplay!"she said grinning. "now this is gonna be fun!" the girl said in a quiet voice to herself.

**8:30 am**

"done here you go!" the girl said putting the former Englishmen in front of a mirror. now she was wearing an alice in wonderland styled dress and her hair was out and curled into ringlets. "wow…how d' you do that? You never cease to amaze me kiku" he turned to look at her friend who was now doing her own hair and was already in a uniform he recognised as the one from that anime show dubbed by some Australian tv company, "Vampire knight".

England watched as the girl got her own hair done using a straightener and making it look longer and slightly curled into a bob as well as making her bangs stick out. Then England noticed something "if I'm a girl then do I need a girls name or do I stay as Arthur?"

"you can keep your last name just use a girls given name, it doesn't really matter for my name but I may as well go by my sister's name in this state, so while I'm like this call me sakura or saki for short. And you I thought you might've gotten it seeing as I got you to dress like her."

"you mean Alice? Yeah that's a good name, and seeing as you're not mad at me for what happned and your one of the few countries I can get along with , you can give me a nickname too"

"YAY ALLY!" said the tiny Japanese girl.

**A/N: the Australian TV company is ABC3 but ABC3 got the dub from FUNimation along with fruits baskets which was: "the furuba project" as said in the opening of the anime and Hetalia itself. oh and I DO NOT OWN HETALIA…if it did there'd be Australia and more girl nations! XD**


End file.
